Stage Fright
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Lucy and Emily compete for the school play.


Royal Woods Elementary School

A brazilian woman said "Okay class today we have an annoucment...we put on a play called Romeo and Juliet right there in the Royal Woods Community Center"

Lucy and her classmates said "Oooh".

"Everyone sign up your names"

Lucy said "Sigh there is no way i can be in the play like last year"

Haiku said "Come on Lucy it's not that bad"

Rocky said "Lucy it's just a play i mean what's the worst that could happen"

Lucy saws a poster of Romeo and Juliet but the ghost of a ugly mexican man dressed as Juliet.

"Hi Bebe how's it going"

Lucy screamed

Lucy said "It's just the ghost of a mexican man who was short tempered and ugly"

But they hears a voice

"Aww how cute"

It was Emily

"So creepy little goth girl wants to be in the play scandalous"

Emily's friends laughed

Lucy said "What do you want Emily"

Emily said "Oh i was wondering that i was ready for my audition to be Julia"

Lucy said "That's Juliet"

Emily said "Whatever"

Emily walked away laughing and snapped her fingers at her friends.

Her friends runs to her.

Lucy said "I'll show her"

A ghostly mexican man laughed

Wipe transition

School bell rings

Science Class

Lucy said "Hello class i like you to meet my friends."

Her classmates awed expect for Emily.

Lucy said "Elizabeth and Erza"

The bats were flying past her classmates.

But Emily laughed

Emily said "Great friends Lucy!"

Emily and her friends laughed at Lucy

Rocky said "It's not funny Emily"

A science teacher said "Kids please you're gonna-"

But a ghostly mexican man summoned a spider.

Emily saws a spider and it began to dance.

Emily screamed

The classmates laughed at Emily

Emily said "Ugh! I'm really gonna get that Lucy Loud!"

Wipe transition

Royal Woods Community Center

Everyone was covering their ears as Emily was reciting off key

Emily said ~O Romeo Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo! O Romeo O Romeo!~

Haiku said "I forget to mention that Emily is terrible at singing and acting"

Everyone was clapping nervously as Emily curtsied

Lucy cleared her throat and began to recite in her soft yet somber tone

~Deny thy father and refuse thy name or if thou wilt not-~

Emily growled but an idea popped into her head.

Emily whistled shrilly and her friends run to her

~Be but sworn my love and i'll no longer be a-~

But Lucy saws a man being chased by a bat.

Lucy said "Uh-oh?"

Wipe transition

Lucy was writing a poem but she hears her friend's voice

Haiku said "Lucy i know someone who did it it was Emily she's the one to beat the bats"

Lucy said "Emily"

Emily said "Looks like the girl won honey" as she shakes Lucy's hand but it's covered in blood.

Rocky said "Aha i knew it"

Wipe transition

Leni was helping Lucy make dresses for the play.

Lucy said "I know it's Emily she's a mean girl who bullies me and call me names."

However a ghostly mexican man appears behind them.

"Emi-Emily is she rich"

Lucy and Leni nodded

A ghostly mexican man said "Ay Dios Mio when i got my hands on Emily and i'm gonna grangle her throat!"

Leni said "You mean strangle"

Lucy facepalmed

Wipe transition

Lucy said "Okay ready"

A ghostly mexican man appears in a costume that Lucy and Leni made.

"O Romeo Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo"

Leni clapped her hands

Lucy said "I can't wait to see the look on Emily's face" as she holds a black and red dress with skulls.

Wipe transition

Today is finally the play

Lucy knocked on the door and Emily opened it.

Emily said "Ugh you're 15 minutes late get lost!" as she took the dress from Lucy and slammed the door.

Lucy growled

Emily said "A creepy dress puh-lease!" as she puts a dress in a trash can.

Emily opens a closet revealing a pink dress with bows

Emily said "Time to wear my mother's dress"

A ghostly mexican man read Emily's lips

"Wait until Lucy win and i'm a big fat lo-"

Lucy said "UJ what is the meaning of this"

A ghostly mexican man gulped "It's not what you think"

Lucy sighed "Uglio Juan Uglio Juan Uglio Juan"

Thunder crashing

Uglio Juan was now in Emily's shoes.

"Great now i end up in this mess"

But he hears a voice

"Eww gross!! there's a Uglio Juan in my shoes!"

Uglio Juan's face turned red but an idea popped into his head.

A few minutes later

Lincoln said "I can't wait to see Lucy in the play"

Haiku said "Actually Uglio Juan possses Emily"

Lincoln and Clyde gulped

A boy sees Emily in a black and red dress.

Emily said in a creepy mexican accent "O Romeo Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo!"

A boy gulped "Shall i hear more or shall i speak at this"

Lucy began to read a poem "Deny thy father and refuse thy name or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love and i'll no longer be a Capulet"

Emily spins a boy around until it turned a ghostly green ball and then it turned red.

It explodes and cover everyone in blood.

But Everyone cheered

Lucy curtsied

Emily came out of a blood ball

Emily said "Wha-What's going on?"

Emily screamed and fainted.

Wipe transition

"Class i have good news the play is a hit!"

Everyone cheered expect for Emily

Emily said "Hope you find yourself another Julia"

"Juliet!"

Emily said "WHATEVER!!"

Lucy, Rocky and Haiku laughed

The End


End file.
